Crush
by Ravenietta
Summary: Love advice from Wally is pretty ironic when you think about it.


_ No, for the millionth time, I don't own Young Justice. Yes, I am depressed about it._

JjJjJjJjJ

Wally could totally tell: the minute Robin saw Zatanna, he was hooked.

It was kind of funny, actually. Wally could only chuckle as he realized how he must've rubbed off on Robin more than he'd originally thought. He had practically pushed Miss Martian out of the way for a chance to meet this beautiful and mysterious magician. Wally honestly couldn't blame him, she was pretty hot. But Zatanna was a little young for him, and Wally had his eyes set elsewhere. Like, elsewhere with smooth green skin and big brown eyes.

But anyway, it came as no surprise to anyone on the team when Robin inquired about Zatanna's further activities involving the team. Zatara had yelled. Black Canary had scolded. But Robin had remained resolute, and kept asking Zatara to forgive them and if he could just please let Zatanna visit them again and maybe train or hang out. Wally rolled his eyes. After Robin pleaded with Zatara for the thousandth time, Wally, as Kid Flash, intervened.

"Look, dude, you're totally head-over-heels for her," Wally gently teased as he and Robin walked away from the training grounds, clearly a bit depressed after his latest letdown. "Just ask her out. She doesn't have to be on the team for that, and she doesn't need her dad's permission."

"Shh!" Robin violently whispered. "Someone might hear you, idiot."

They strolled down the long hallway to the kitchen, both in their civilian clothes. Wally pulled an apple from somewhere and took a big juicy bite. After swallowing he said carelessly, "Oh, please. Stop avoiding it. You're totally in love!"

Robin rubbed the palm of his hand against his forehead, a usual sign of irritation. "Okay, yes. I do like her. She's cool, and smart, and really all-round kickass—"

"—not to mention really hot—"

"Wally, shut up."

"Oh, not helping?" Wally sarcastically said, plopping down on a kitchen bar stool. He took another bite as Robin sighed and leaned on the counter. "Wull, s'reully obfious youf life hfer."

Robin rolled to stare up at the ceiling. "I don't even know what you're saying. Heck, I don't know what _I'm_ saying."

Wally, ever the expert in love affairs, swung his legs off the chair and stood up, wrapping an arm around Robin. "Honest, Rob, that's what it's like for any male in love. You can't even control the stupid things that come out of your mouth. And they're usually stupid. It's just how it works."

Robin swatted Wally's helpful gesture away. "Yeah, you're definitely the best example I've ever met."

"Oh, that hurts," Wally faked a heart attack. He turned to throw the apple core away. "Three-pointer!"

"Wally, that bounced off the edge and dropped to the floor."

"Whatever. It's all the same in football, isn't it?"

Robin sighed again but didn't bother to correct him. Wally's heart belonged to science. The boy just didn't care much about anything else.

"So, are you going to ask her out?" Wally questioned Robin, casually leaning against a cabinet. "Or at least ask her on a date?"

Robin shot him a glare. "Is that all you ever think about? Girls? Wally, I have to…I have to train, and—"

"Bullcrap. We both know that's just a cheap cover for I'm-too-chicken."

"It is not!"

"Prove it. Ask her out!"

"On a date? Wally, I don't have time—"

"Please, Dick, you're so full of crap your eyes are turning brown—"

"Shut up!" Robin hissed, slapping his hand over Wally's mouth. "Code names! And you can't even see my eyes!"

Wally yanked away from Robin's hand. "Blech. That was disgusting. Seriously, just ask her on one little date. She's probably coming by today, isn't she? Zatara said she could spar with us occasionally. So just ask her after practice. I bet you can't." He taunted further.

Robin reddened, and his eyebrows turned inward. If looks could kill, Wally would be spurting blood on the linoleum. "I bet I can too. It's not that hard if you can do it."

Wally sang, "Well, we'll just have to see!" He obnoxiously danced from the room, swinging his hips and laughing. He could feel Robin glaring daggers at him, but all the same, he knew he would take the bait. He wasn't one to back down from a challenge.

JjJjJjJjJ

Artemis craftily aimed her kick at Aqualad's shoulder. He stumbled back, but soon recovered in time to catch her next kick, grabbing her foot and using the momentum already gathered to slam Artemis's body down to the ground. Artemis leaped back up, backing away to plan her next approach. It continued like such until Artemis became too rash and attempted an attack to sweep Aqualad's legs out from under him. It backfired, and instead, Artemis was thrown to roughly land on her back. The fail status report glowed underneath her.

"Alright, alright, nice job," Black Canary congratulated Artemis and Aqualad. "That was an impressive spar. But can anyone tell me what Artemis's fatal mistake was?"

"She didn't keep her defense up," Robin piped up, shyly blushing under the gaze of Zatanna. He lowered his head a little, staring at the ground.

"Correct. Next time, I'll teach everyone how to keep a strong defense. Class is dismissed," Black Canary said, and waved her hands, turning to walk to the teleporters. She disappeared in a flash of white light.

The rest of the team chattered. Well, half of them did. Miss Martian talked enthusiastically to Superboy, probably about baking cupcakes. Auqalad was calmly strolling along in peaceful bliss, dreaming of Atlantis. Artemis and Wally were arguing fervently about some trivial issue, as usual. Wally never failed to keep an ear trained on Robin the entire time.

Robin and Zatanna were side-by-side, shoved closely together because of the huddle the group trudged along in. With difficulty, Robin pulled Zatanna from the cluster of people right outside the entrance to the training arena. "C-could you stay here for a minute?" he stuttered, somehow managing to make eye contact.

Zatanna shrugged. "Sure."

Robin wrung his hands behind his back, playing with the zipper of his hoodie. "I know we've only just met—"

"It's been two months, Robin."

"Oh. Well, I just haven't ever really gotten to get to know you, you know, because your dad thinks we're irresponsible punks with no common sense."

She rolled her eyes. "Don't worry, he'll get over it."

Robin gulped. "Well…I was thinking, since your dad…yeah. I was thinking that maybe we could go somewhere someday soon and maybe…talk…?" His heart was hammering with sheer hysterics. _Shut up while you can!_

One eyebrow raised, she looked at him quizzically. "Talk? Like where?"

Sweating, he rocked back and forth on his feet. "I don't know, maybe a coffee shop?"

She suddenly smiled and his heart melted, dripping down his chest in sticky trickles. "That sounds really good. I'll have to take you up on that offer. Tell you what, how 'bout Saturday afternoon?"

"S-Saturday?" That was only six days away! Would he have time to prepare? He discarded the thought. "Yes! I mean, yes. I'll m-meet you here?"

"At twelve." She leaned forward and mischievously whispered in his ear, "It's a date." She grinned at him, and then walked out of the room to the kitchen. Robin could only hear her footfalls, which seemed to keep time to his own frantic heartbeat. He closed his eyes, savoring the feel of victory.

A loud voice excitedly asked, "What did she say?" If Robin hadn't been the protégé of The World's Greatest Detective, he would've jumped a foot or two. As it was, he opened his eyes to narrow them at Wally. "None of your business," he snapped.

"Not so well, then?" Wally asked sympathetically. Then catching the faintly dreamy glaze over his friend's eyes, Wally laughed. "Oh! I see it went _very_ well."

"Shut up, Wally."

JjJjJjJjJ

_ Please review. Will there be a sequel? You decide._

_ Happy reading. _

_~Retta_


End file.
